The Kuuipo Rings
by Midnight113
Summary: She was having a bad day. First she overslept and missed her yoga class and now her ring has disappeared. What Next? Z & V Oneshot.


**The Kuuipo Rings © Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affiliation related to High School Musical and Z & V. This is strictly a work of fan fiction. **

**Synopsis: **

**She was having a bad day. First she overslept and missed her yoga class and now her ring has disappeared. What next? Z & V Oneshot.**

**A/N: This was completely unexpected. I was challenged by friend ZV4ever (amazing writer, check out her work) to do a Zanessa shot and well... I couldn't resist so blame her of course. I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any grammatical errors.**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_The Kuuipo Rings is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**The Kuuipo Rings**

**"~*~"**

**"_"**

**'-'  
**

Vanessa was experiencing one of those unlucky days where the feeling of everything and everyone being against you was constantly being proven true.

She started her day off on the wrong foot by forgetting to set her alarm. When she finally stirred awake, it was already well past ten in the morning which was way too late for Vanessa to even attempt getting in her car and driving to her yoga class.

After contemplating whether or not to roll back over and continue to sleep or begin her day by showering, Vanessa decided to slowly crawl out of bed and groggily walked towards her attached bathroom. While stretching her arms into the air causing her short tank top to rise above her waistline, she scratched the back of her head and glanced at the red numbers on her bedside table that taunted her. Scowling at the little clock, she grumbled an incoherent sentence and finally relented that she would make the best of her day regardless of whether or not she missed one of her relaxing sessions that she enjoyed so much. With one last look at the clock, she entered the bathroom and turned the nozzle in the shower on.

* * *

Once she had refreshed and awoken her body completely with the sensation of warm water, she finally felt relaxed and began the tedious process of brushing her teeth. Vanessa grabbed the towel she had just used that was flung on the counter and wiped the mirror that was now fogged up from the excessive amount of steam the ten minute shower had created. Just as she rinsed her mouth, Vanessa heard the buzzing sound of her cell phone on her bed indicating she had a new text message.

Looking over at Shadow who was asleep in her little dog bed, Vanessa smiled and walked slowly over to the bed where she found her phone lit up with a picture of her boyfriend gracing the screen.

"I wonder who that could be." Vanessa whispered aloud as she scrolled through her messages to read her awaiting text.

_Hey babe, how's the girly exercise going? lol. Just lettin. u know my flight gets in at 4 - I'll call you before we take off - love ya_

Vanessa's smile widened at his mention of her 'girly' exercise. She finds his description of her weekly activity slightly insulting no matter how cute the expression may be. Yoga is a calming stimulus, which strengthens the mind, body and soul. Or so her instructor had said. She just did it because it was a fun to hang out with her friends and get fit. Plus she got to learn cool techniques for breathing she knew might come in handy someday for a role as well, which is how she usually defended the exercise to her boyfriend. She smiled remembering the day before he left to begin promoting his film's international release.

* * *

"_Come on, you've got to try this." Vanessa exclaimed excited to show off her newest lesson._

"_Ugh, do I have to? Can't we just pretend to meditate?" Zac whined from his place on the couch, his fingers moving frantically across the controller as he played the latest video game Vanessa had purchased him. He tore his ceruleans away from the screen momentarily, eyeing his girlfriend as she came around the couch and stood in front of his view. _

"_Hey, I was winning." He looked up with a frown as Vanessa put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. _

"_Too bad, I think it's more important for us to have some quality time together before you go off on your press tour so get up." She moved forward to pluck the controller from his grasp and giggled softly as he groaned in annoyance. _

"_Fiiiine." Zac drawled the word out as she assisted pulling him to his feet. "Maybe you should have agreed to come with me this time." He reminded her. _

"_Not a chance, this is about you and you keeping your focus. I don't think me being there causing a distraction would go over well with everyone else and besides, we just got back from Hawaii together. I'm all pooped out from traveling." She informed him while pulling his body along to the middle of the floor where she had rolled out to yoga mats. _

"_But you're such a good distraction." Zac teased, whispering into her ear and nibbling a little on her lobe, his newly acquired beard brushing against her cheek, tickling her. _

"_Down boy." She pushed against his chest while giggling. "Now focus." Vanessa gave him a strict look as Zac groaned again playfully. _

"_First, lay down on the mat." She instructed him as he reluctantly situated himself onto his back, his arms going behind his head while he crossed his legs grinning mischievously up at her. _

"_This is nice, now do you get on top?" Zac winked. _

"_What did I say about sexual innuendos while exercising?" She spoke sternly. _

"_Not to do them?" He asked unsurely while smiling. _

"_Zac, this is serious stuff. See, this is why I can't go anywhere with you." She shook her head with a smile. "Focus, I want you to only concentrate on my voice."_

"_That shouldn't be too hard." _

"_Hush. Now I want you to close your eyes and picture nature. What do you hear?" She quietly asked. _

_After a moment of silence, Zac's face scrunched up and his brow rose. "Um… you?" _

"_Let's try again. Picture rain." _

"_But it never rains in LA." Zac protested. _

"_Just try." She sighed. _

_He just chuckled, "Okay babe."_

"_Picture it raining; can you hear the water trickling on the roof? How about the thunder rumbling in the distance? Can you see the flash of lightning as it illuminates the sky and shines though the window? Do you hear the heavy wind knocking the tree branch against the shutter?" Vanessa's eyes were closed now as she focused all her senses on imagining the scene she had created in her head. She opened one chocolate eye to observe Zac's state of mind and found his face back in its scrunched position, a determined scowl lighting his features. _

"_Zac?"_

"_I think I can hear the rumbling…"_

"_Can you really?" Vanessa's eyes gleamed with happiness at the success of her mental stimulation. _

"_Uh huh, yeah I can definitely hear it. Wait a minute; I think I can actually feel it too." His face slowly contorted into a smirk while Vanessa's excitement was rearing. _

_After a second, Vanessa heard a low grumble sound come from Zac's stomach._

"_Oh, there it is. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." Zac full out started laughing at the look of shock and disbelief that crossed his girlfriends face._

"_Why you little weasel, you… you moronic, half brained-"_

"_Ah, come on babe. You can do better than that." Zac mocked her, sitting up from his position on the mat, leaning against his elbows while smirking at her face._

"_Jerk!" She finished lamely as Zac burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. _

"_That was so good. I think my feelings were actually hurt just then." He grabbed his chest and feigned heartache. _

_After he was spent with all the laughing, Zac immediately noticed the look on Vanessa's face and quickly got up to run away towards the kitchen. _

"_You're so dead Efron!" She shouted while running after him, Shadow appearing from the bedroom to see what all the commotion was about. _

"_No, you can't kill me because you love me." Zac sing-songed just as Vanessa wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She had successfully placed him in a death grip, a move she had learned from one of her trainers._

"_Just for that, you're going to my next three sessions of class when you get back." Vanessa mumbled into his back, trying her best to keep a hold on him and show assertiveness in the situation._

_Zac's eyes bugged out of his head when his brain processed the words. "No you can't make me do a whole week of girly exercise. I won't make it that long!" He cried._

"_Tough, man up." She smiled when his body relaxed against her._

"_I guess it's a suitable punishment for the crime." He rationalized. _

"_Mm-hmm." She leaned up on her tip toes to kiss the back of his neck, slowly loosening her grip and letting him turn around and stare at her. _

"_Okay then, but if they try to make me picture rain I'm walking out." Zac's face was humorless. _

"_Deal" She shook her head in agreement. "Now make me dinner." Vanessa winked and walked away back into the family room._

"_Uh, I don't think so…"_

"_Shadow, sick him." She yelled playfully as her little toy poodle began barking at Zac. _

"_Alright, alright. Jeez." Zac put his arms up in defeat and then looked down at Shadow, who was currently wagging her tail at him. "Hey princess, you wouldn't hurt your daddy right?" Zac asked in all seriousness as the dog just continued to wag its tail at him._

"_Nah… I didn't think so." He leaned down and began petting Shadow's head when he heard Vanessa yell. "Get to work, I'm starving. There's pasta in the pantry."_

"_Okay." Zac stared down at Shadow and whispered quietly under his breath. "Little Miss Bossy. Now I know where you get it from."_

"_I heard that!" Vanessa yelled back making Zac roll his eyes and smile as he headed for the pantry. _

* * *

Vanessa's mind slowly emerged out of its reminiscing state when Shadow barked in her direction, seeking a belly rub.

"Okay, Shadow." Vanessa rubbed the dog's stomach for a minute and then turned her attention back to her cell phone. She decided to type a quick reply before dressing herself.

_Can't wait to c u, miss you tons - lu2, ttyl_

It was simple and to the point, like Vanessa always was.

After pressing send, she flung her phone back onto the bed and walked past Shadow to her walk in closet seeking out an outfit to wear for the day. Since she didn't have to worry about yoga class, she settled for short jean shorts and a tight white shirt that hugged her in all the right spots.

Moving over to her accessory table, Vanessa began grabbing a mixture of bracelets she had picked up over the world throughout her young life and placed a couple, long necklaces she had received as gifts from friends around her neck. Once done with that task, she moved onto her ring collection. Instinctively, she reached for the spot where she kept her most prized possession, her Kuuipo ring that she had custom made in Hawaii a few weeks ago.

A large frown graced her face when she discovered it wasn't where she had left it last night. How strange, Vanessa thought. She could have sworn she placed the ring on the table in that exact spot but after roaming its contents she discovered it must have been misplaced. Deciding not to panic, she calmly began to retrace her steps, she searched her bedroom first, overturning the pillows and spread looking for the small, golden object.

Having no luck, Vanessa proceeded to enter the bathroom looking over the vanity and counter space. She even looked on the floor, thinking that maybe it had rolled off of something in the night.

After concluding that the ring was not in her bathroom, she continued on searching the rest of the house. Her kitchen, living room and even the Moroccan room although, she couldn't recall entering the room at all yesterday.

The frown on her face began to deepen as her stomach swelled with anxiety at the thought of her ring being lost forever. Trying not to panic, Vanessa took a seat on her sofa and collected her thoughts. When was the last time she had worn it? At the concert last night, had someone stolen it off of her hand? No, she would have felt it. She was certain that the ring had made it home with her and she'd taken it off just last night before she went to sleep but now she was starting to have her doubts.

Was it possible that she had left it in the car? It was very plausible that it slipped off her finger and she was just too tired to notice. Vanessa made the decision of calling the limo company that had driven her and her friends to the concert last night in hopes of them having her ring. It was worth a shot, at least in her mind. She knew deep down, though, that if anyone had found her ring, it would be long gone by now. It was probably already on the internet for all she knew.

The ring had a strong sentimental value to her; she had picked out a pair while she and Zac were vacationing in Hawaii last month and had them engraved with the Hawaiian word for 'sweetheart' known as Kuuipo. She felt it was a milestone for the couple to still be together after five years and so as an anniversary present, she presented the rings to him the day before they left the island and he had loved it.

They had similar rings from a previous trip a few years back, but these new rings represented more than just them being a couple. It represented their maturity, their long lasting relationship filled with trust, love and respect and the five year anniversary they were on the island to celebrate. The ring meant a lot to her. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone to call the limousine company. Mentally she cursed her own stupidity for loosing track of it.

* * *

After being informed by the limo company that no ring had been found in the vehicle, Vanessa sighed and ran a hand through her long black tendrils. Her mind was still whirling with possibilities of where the ring could have disappeared to.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing in her hand. The monotonous sounding '_Brinnnngg' _echoing through the silent house caused Shadow's ears to perk up from her place on the area rug. Vanessa peered down through her eyelashes to see who was calling and tried to smile at the display screen that flashed 'Zac'.

"Heeyy, hon." She answered, the slight stutter giving away her current mood.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Zac asked, concerning lacing his voice.

Vanessa sighed again and dropped her left arm to her lap while she perched her phone and head on the other against the armrest.

"I don't even want to tell you."

"Uh oh, bad day." Zac spoke knowingly while Vanessa gave a distraught chuckle.

"You know me too well." She sighed as her eyes fixated on Shadow's body curled up at her feet.

"Tell me." He requested.

"Well, it all started when I forgot to set my alarm and missed my class."

"That's not good." He commented as Vanessa shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"You could say that again." She agreed.

"Somehow, I don't have a feeling that's all that happened today." Zac edged on.

"You're right, it's not." Vanessa frowned and continued, "I lost my ring." She whispered into the receiver.

There was complete silence on the other end of the line and Vanessa thought that Zac had lost his signal until she heard him let out a breath of air he'd been holding.

"Is that all, jeez Nessa. I thought something really bad had happened." He spoke.

"This is really bad; I want to cry just thinking about it." Vanessa's voice trembled as she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, calm down sweetheart. This is nothing to get upset over. Did you retrace your steps, that always works or me." Zac asked her.

"Yes, I did that already and I searched the entire house. I can't find it anywhere Zac. Where could it possibly have walked off to since I had it on last night?" She rhetorically asked.

"And you're sure you had it with you last night?"

"Yes, baby. There are pictures all over the web to prove it." Vanessa exclaimed.

"Well, why don't you just wait until I get in later to help you look for it? Maybe another pair of eyes will help." Zac's voice softened as he tried to ease her mind. "It's nothing to get worked up over Vanessa, we can always replace it."

"What! Of course we can't, that would be so wrong!" Vanessa yelled, slightly exasperated.

Zac cringed from obviously saying the wrong thing to her and attempted to sooth her once again. "I promise we'll find it, how about that?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Zac." She scolded him lightly.

"I never do." He replied fast. "I've gotta go now, our flights boarding. I'll see you later baby. Please try not to worry about it."

Vanessa attempting to clear her mind of the pessimistic thoughts that were clouding it and replied diligently, "Maybe you're right… I'll try."

"That's my girl. I love you." Zac told her while walking towards his gate.

"Love you too."

With that, they said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone with the promise that maybe together they could find the ring. In the meantime, she figured she'd relax and watch some television for the time being.

* * *

"Anybody home?" Zac shouted as he carried his black bag into Vanessa's house and looked around. Her home was finally done being worked on and she was back living in it even though Zac had asked her to stay at his place while he was away, she refused stating that she would get too use to it and never want to leave.

He walked in from the garage, searching for his girlfriend in the process. "Vanessa!" He half shouted.

"In here!" He heard a reply come from deep within the house.

"That helps." Zac mumbled well heartedly. "Elaborate please!" He shouted back.

"Office!" She shouted back.

As Zac made his way through the rest of the house, he dropped his bag on the couch. He surveyed the messy state the family room appeared to be in and felt a little guilt wash up into his stomach at how upset she truly was about the missing ring.

Walking through the foyer, he stepped up into the small entryway to the office and smiled when he got to the end of the hall. He leaned against the door's archway and shook his head, there in all her glory was his girlfriend desperately searching through drawer after drawer for what he assumed was the ring.

"Nessa, I thought we agreed you would rest until I got back and then we would search the house _together_." He put emphasis on the last word and raised his eyebrows at her.

Vanessa stopped her anxious hands and blushed. "Well, I was resting. I even watched a whole hour of the cooking network and I talked to my mom and Stellz." She responded proudly. "I just couldn't keep my mind off the ring and then I remembered I didn't check the office…"

"You're rambling." He chuckled at her as she pouted.

"No I'm not." She argued as Zac pushed of the doorway and approached her slowly.

"I missed you." He said sweetly.

"I missed you too." She confirmed smiling, "Now help me look." Vanessa bolted past him and out the door causing Zac's mouth to drop open in shock.

"Hey… what about-" He shouted while following close on her heels.

"No time, you try the guest bathroom and then-"

"Can I at least get a welcome home kiss?" Zac stuck out his lip and asked sweetly.

"Aw, of course you can sweetie." Vanessa cooed. "After we find the ring." She snickered and ran away; Zac just chuckled and raced after her.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you yet." Zac laughed as he chased her into the family room.

Zac grabbed Vanessa from behind causing her to shriek in surprise as he lifted her into the air and tossed her gently onto the large sofa. Zac lowered himself so that he was now hovering over her, his arms bracing his weight behind her head.

"Now you have to kiss me." He whispered huskily as his lips glided over her skin from her cheek to her nose placing butterfly kisses along the way.

"Mmh, you know it was never a question of having to." Vanessa's voice was low as she wrapped her arms around his neck, planting her fingers into his hair successfully messing it up. "It's just that beard tickles." She pulled back laughing as he purposely ran it along her jaw line.

"Stop dissing the beard, you know it's growing on you." Zac stated while catching her lips in a quick peck.

"Maybe…" She whispered with a smile and her brain turned to mush as he reattached their lips again, causing a moan to escape from the bowels of her throat. She had definitely been missing his kisses.

"I hate being away from you for so long." He spoke against her lips.

"Yeah, but isn't it fun when we reunite after awhile." She asked.

"How do you mean 'reunite'?" Zac asked cheekily while grinding his hips downward against her as he continued to cage her body in against the couch.

"You and your sexual thoughts." Vanessa shook her head in mock disgust.

"You know you love it." He teased, bringing their lips back together only to be pushed away.

"Wait…" Vanessa spoke clearly, pushing her hands against his chest to get his attention. He backed up a little and studied her face curiously, his head tilting to the side.

"What?" He asked as she lifted a finger to her lips silencing him.

"Do you hear that?" She asked after a moment.

Zac strained his ears to listen into the silent house, the only noise he heard was a bird chirping from outside. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, where's Shadow?" Vanessa was clearly panicked and looked at her boyfriend's face. "Oh my gosh, this is turning out to be a day in hell. First my class, then the ring and now Shadow's disappeared!" Vanessa pushed Zac to the side making him tumble onto the sofa with a grunt as she stood up.

"Thanks for that." Zac annoyingly pushed off the couch while trying to get Vanessa's attention. "It's nice to know my homecoming isn't considered a positive occurrence compared to the rest of the day in hell." Zac half joked.

"Oh hush, you're always excluded from the bad day list." She patted his chest good naturedly.

"Yay, me." Zac gave a weak fist pump.

"Shadow!" Vanessa cupped her hand over her mouth and shouted into the silent house.

"Babe calm down, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"That's what you said about my ring." Vanessa reminded him and pointed a finger in his face.

"About that-" Zac was cut off as Vanessa began walking through the house searching for her toy poodle.

Zac sighed, running a hand through his hair and followed after her while calling for Shadow.

After a few moments, they split up. Vanessa stayed on the main floor and Zac took to exploring the second story.

"Shadow, where are you princess?" Zac looked in the guest bedroom real quick before continuing his journey to Vanessa's room. As he opened the closed door, he smiled at the sight of the toy poodle dosing off in her little pink bed.

"Vanessa, bedroom!" He shouted, his eyes never leaving the poodle's sleeping form as Shadow's eyes peeled open and she reluctantly woke up from the shouting.

"Did you find her?" Zac turned and watched his girlfriend rush into the bedroom panting. "Or was this some kind of booty call?" She teased when she saw his smile. Suddenly, his bright grin calmed all her anxiety as her eyes focused on Shadow who was now crawling on her paws stretching while giving a big yawn.

"Here's your precious little dog, sleeping the day away." Zac laughed as Vanessa picked Shadow up and planted kisses all over her face, the poodle attempting to lick her face as well but still half asleep.

"Baby!" Vanessa cooed, "You gave mommy a scare. What are you doing up here?" She rhetorically asked the dog and continued to pamper her with kisses.

"Obviously she got bored of you looking for your ring and decided to brush up on some beauty sleep." Zac joked.

"Oh no… my ring!" Vanessa's face changed from happy to sadness so quick, Zac barely missed it.

"Ness-"

"I have to find it Zac." She exclaimed desperately as she turned on her heel and exited the bedroom, Shadow nestled in her arms.

Zac rolled his eyes and followed after her for the third time that day. As they descended the stairs, he listened intently to Vanessa's rambling.

"I've checked everywhere. I just don't know where else to look." She placed Shadow down on the floor in the family room and then looked over to find Zac standing in the entryway not moving.

"Zac, what are you doing over there? Come in here and help me look." She sighed one again and twisted a lock of black hair around her index finger as Shadow circled around the coffee table and then leaped up onto the couch to settle in there.

"I know a place you haven't looked." Zac spoke quietly from the other side of the room, his feet still planted in his spot near the doorway.

Vanessa's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up in excitement. "Where? Tell me Zac or I'll-"

"My bag." He said before she could finish her threat.

Vanessa was silent, her brain processing his words as a dumbfounded look crossed her exotic features. Her mouth opened slightly of its own accord as shock registered on her face. "But… how… you have my ring?" She stuttered.

Zac's head bowed in shame as he shook it.

"What?" She whispered, overwhelmed with shock.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you would flip out if it disappeared for a few hours. I thought it would be a nice surprise since you got the rings for us; I wanted to do something special for you as well. I'm sorry, don't kill me. I really had the best intentions and-"

"Wait a minute Zac," Vanessa put her hand up to stop his incessant tirade. "I'm very confused right now and a little angry but we'll get to that part in a moment. First, explain from the beginning. I think you should start with how you got my ring when you've been on the other side of the world for the past two weeks." She informed him.

"Oh, that." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, that." Vanessa confirmed, slightly irritated as she folded her arms patiently waiting for him to talk.

"Um… I think you should sit down."

"I don't." She bit back; clearly her mind was made up so Zac just began his long story.

"Okay, so remember last night at the concert you had your ring right?" He asked not really looking for a reply. "And then didn't your friend Rachel ask you if she could see it just before the concert started? Did she ever give it back?"

Vanessa wracked her brain, trying to remember that particular memory. After a few seconds, it finally dawned on her. Rachel had asked to see it and Vanessa had forgotten all about it, too focused on the concert. She really hadn't had the ring on when she got home. She must have been so tired, that she didn't even notice. "You had Rachel steal my ring? Why?"

"I wanted to get it engraved with the date of our anniversary. I had her bring it in this morning and get it done, and then I picked it up just now on the way here." Zac walked over to his bag and after a moment pulled the ring out to show her. True to his word, there situated next to the word 'Kuuipo' was the small indention of the numbers of their five year anniversary. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her as he held the ring out and she delicately placed it on her finger. "I didn't mean to cause you so much stress. I thought I could get it done as a thank you for picking them out, I guess I just wanted a little part of me on it too. See?" He removed his own ring and showed her the same exact dates had been engraved onto his. "I got mine done in Australia." He smiled.

After a few moments of silence, all the anger Vanessa had built up dissipated when she learned about the thoughtful gesture he had done for her. Without a second thought she moved forward, bridging the space between them and engulfed him in a tight hug.

Zac quickly returned her hug with a tight one of his own; they stood together in the middle of the family room, clinging to each other in silence while Shadow wagged her tail at them. Vanessa burrowed her head into Zac's chest, her bright smile hidden from view.

"Thank you sweetheart." She pulled back and craned her neck back to look him in the eye.

"You're welcome." He replied and pecked her lips gently, once…twice and then even a third time.

Vanessa snuggled deeper into his warm body, having missed it for so long. She grinned as his familiar scent invaded her senses and suddenly she pulled back smacking him playfully on the chest.

"You jerk! You just sat here and watched me freak out about the ring and you knew where it was the whole time!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed and dodged another smack. "I wanted it to be a surprise!" He chuckled, grabbing her flying wrist and placing a soft kiss against her pulse point.

"You put me through hell, you're soooo lucky I think you're cute otherwise I would go days without speaking to you." She informed him.

"Oh well in that case, you better give me back the ring." Zac put his hand out for her to place the ring into his palm. Vanessa's eyes widened and she hid her hand away from him.

"No! You can't have it. I just got this thing back; it's not leaving my finger ever again." She told him dramatically, clutching her hand to her chest.

Zac smiled, laughing at her behavior. "Whatever you say baby."

"Good. I'm glad we've settled that. Now I'm just going to go give that friend of mine a call." Vanessa's eyes narrowed as she walked toward the kitchen. "Never would I have imagined she would be in cahoots with this little operation of yours. Wait till I give her a piece of my mind, stressing me out like that. The nerve-" Vanessa's little temper tantrum was cut off abruptly when Zac pulled her back into his chest and attached his lips to hers once again, causing Vanessa's mind to cloud and forget what she had been saying in the first place.

After a minute of tongue wrestling, they pulled back and stared at each other.

"I love you" He spoke softly while staring intently into her eyes.

"Love you too baby." Vanessa smiled and pecked him on the lips one last time before turning around and heading back into the kitchen.

Zac couldn't get the grin off his face as he appreciated her backside, swaying with each step in her short shorts. Her legs a mile long and well toned as they sauntered away from him.

"Hey Zac?" Vanessa called over her shoulder while picking up her cell phone.

"Yeah babe?" The smile on his face was reflecting in his voice.

"You're still not getting out of those yoga classes." She hummed with a hint of amusement floating from her voice. "In fact, I think a whole month's worth of girly exercise should be suitable punishment for you plotting with my friend to steal my ring and make me go through all that." She informed him while scrolling through her contacts. "Oh and sweetie, close your mouth. You might catch a fly in it." With that, she smirked and pressed the 'call' button.

Zac closed his mouth quietly and looked over at Shadow. "It's great to be home girl." Shadow, being a dog, simply wagged her tail and yipped in his direction.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
